Dedication to the Moon
by Twisted Kitten
Summary: Just poems that I wrote a LONG time ago. Give em a try and see if ya like. Suggestions for new poems are welcome.
1. Pluto

Poems  
By: Kitty-chan  
  
AN: My dorky little poem dedicated to the one and only, Pluto!   
  
From the Eyes of Pluto  
  
It's lonely here in the Underworld  
Under the time and space star  
Far from the blue bead of Earth  
Where the pure stars dwell.  
  
Mercury, the wise water sprite  
Mars, the firey shrine maiden  
Venus, the playful goddess  
Jupiter, the storm's incarnation.  
  
Uranus, the breath of wind  
Neptune, the heart of the sea  
Saturn, the innocent child.  
  
Small Lady, the soul from the future  
Endymion, an Earth protector  
Serenity, the brightest star which light binds.  
  
Yet, who am I?  
The Guardian of the fourth dimension?  
The solitary spirt that lives between time?  
No, I am the star Pluto and this my sacred territory  
Pass the gates and you shall die by my staff. 


	2. Inners

Poems  
By: Kitty-chan  
  
AN: my second poem and it's dedicated to the Inner Senshi.  
  
  
Magic Made Warriors or Nature Made Ladies  
  
  
Mars, bringer of courage and self-esteem  
Lady of fire  
Make a connection and see the vision  
Read the flames and learn of humanities endeavors  
A sacred spark that kindles in the heart  
Scrolls that speak of love, friendship, and harmony  
O strong soldier in red.  
  
Venus, bringer of spiritual love and humor  
Lady of love  
Work on your emotions and beautify the world  
Love be here in grace and twisted upon thy finger  
Glitter in your worldly success while you dwell in happiness  
Excitement upon your heart  
O optimistic soldier in gold.  
  
Mercury, bringer of stability and caution  
Lady of knowledge  
You defend with air and water  
So calm and in peace while clear in your words  
Ice dances upon your hands  
Step forth from the fog and mists   
O gentle soldier in blue.  
  
Jupiter, bringer of passion and intensity  
Lady of protection  
You bind me in oak and sing among the trees  
Nature makes you motherly but storms make you a warrior  
Lightening is jade in your eyes and thunder is re-defined  
Maiden of the forest, wood, and cloud  
O dependable soldier in green.  
  
Serenity, bringer of personal beauty and talent  
Lady of the moon  
Shine upon me with the stars has compainions  
Healing with seeds of life from a garden of souls  
Cleansing with your spirit like you're born from light  
Child of a silver moonbeam  
O magic soldier in white. 


	3. Outers

Poems  
By: Kitty-chan  
  
AN: Dedicated to the Outer Senshi and Small Lady.   
  
So Mote It Be  
  
  
Welcome, O Guardian of Time  
Open the gates that you watch  
Allow a child to pass and grant a hasting return  
Unlock them with a keen eye and senses like a feline  
The night is young and draws attraction  
Your originality will clash with lonliness  
The sensuous Pluto shall mote it be.  
  
Welcome, O Guardian of the Future  
You're the fate yet you don't know  
Your dreams always moving and growing  
Innocent you may appear but young you still are  
Sugar is your stardust and hearts are pink  
Newness is your belief and the moon a place of crystal  
The hopeful Small Lady shall mote it be.  
  
Welcome, O Guardian of the Sky  
The earth and wind bring speed to your strong and patient heart  
A will like that of stone  
Grounding life into you  
Air breathing into your soul  
Your feet run upon the surface  
Concealed with deep mystery  
The reliable Uranus shall mote it be.  
  
Welcome, O Guardian of the Sea  
Nympth upon the vast ocean  
Not sprinkled but dowsed in water  
The waves and tide come at your command  
Peaceful a moment and fierce another  
The musical reflecion of your spirit is so vivid  
The graceful Neptune shall mote it be.  
  
Welcome, O Guardian of Silence  
The bringer of destruction  
A messiah of healing  
A lonely one that can not die and could end it all  
Other worldly and mystical she seems to be  
Willing to sacrafice it all   
Just to banish the darkness within us all  
The ruinous Saturn shall mote it be. 


	4. Mistress Nine

By: Kitty-chan  
  
AN: Yet, another poem (more of a song) but this one is Mistress Nine's view of Hotaru.  
  
Unlucky Midnight  
  
  
Traped under veils of eternity,  
I remain slumberless,  
Tossing and turning in the child of silence,  
Troubling her mind to the brink of insanity.  
  
This world only lives to die,  
In my embrace,  
Darkness shall cover this star,  
Can this child survive the falling night?  
  
This firefly is already lost to me,  
Shadow surrounds her so delicate,  
This messiah is my most splendid possession,  
My sorrow has taken her.  
  
The moon willn't think of returning her,  
But the moon will be joining me,  
The firefly can't end it all,  
Silence is no dream for in silence I'm ruling her.  
  
With the last breath of her soul,  
She will know that I am her,  
Firefly can't free her life,  
I take away everything so wonderful.  
  
Somehow she regects me and betrays me,  
I have been forsaken by my firefly,  
The child deserves to die,  
But she consumes me... 


	5. Hotaru

By: Twisted Kitten (formerly known as Kitty-chan)  
  
AN: Sequel to Unlucky Midnight. This is Hotaru's view of Mistress Nine  
  
Controlling Midnight  
  
I lay awake at night, Struggling against your will, Remain silent within me, You've already broken me.  
  
I see your mind, And what you intend to do, I'll fight you till the end of me, Don't clame me to be your firefly.  
  
I can heal all but me, Your touch is so cold, It's draining the light from me, I'll fall into your darkest dreams.  
  
I no longer know my innocence, I'm the pupet of silence, Look upon me like you are the better half, Fall with me and I'm forced to fall with you.  
  
You always doubted the life in me, Silence leds a life of hate, When I die I'll die in your silence, You've taken lives and they blame me.  
  
You'll never understand the pain of innocence, I am now one but made of many, I'll fall one more time, You'll continue to feed off me.  
  
I'm no longer your harmless firefly, I'm a destroyer and ruiner of worlds, You can no longer control me, For Saturn has gained control of me! 


End file.
